what if?
by stargazergirl91
Summary: what if the lights never came back on and andy got to spend the night? could they admit their feelings to each other before everything is too late? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

What if?

The power was still out in most parts of town. He was lying on his bed, staring blankly into the ceiling as the moonlight seeped into his open window and warm air hitting his face. He tried to clear his mind from the events of the day, but the deafening silence made it all the more vivid. He could still see her face as she looked down at the man she just shot. He remembered every inch of it as she put on a brave face and said that she was fine. But he could see it in her eyes that she was not. She was terrified and all he wanted to do was protect her from that feeling.

Sam could always read Andy like a book. He understood her and it's not just because they are such good partners. He knows that it's something more and it scares him how he feels when he looks into her deep brown eyes and his insides turn into mush. He doesn't quite understand it and that's what's scaring him.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Swarek. You're behaving like a lovesick teenager.'_

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He didn't want to admit it of fear of it being true, but he was falling in love with the one person he shouldn't. He knew from the very first day she tackled him to the pavement that she was different. She was someone who could keep up with him and keep him grounded at the same time. She was his rookie and an absolute off-limits in their world. There was a very thin line in their training officer-rookie relationship that he wanted to cross, but controlled himself as not to jeopardize both their careers. And besides, she was with Luke Callaghan. How could he ever compete with pretty boy? Not that Sam thinks Luke is better that him, but well, Andy chose him, right? But she never really had a choice since Sam never said anything. He knew there was something, he just didn't want to accept it.

'_Why are you even thinking about this?'_

He tried to shake the thoughts of Andy and Luke away when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up, grabbed his flashlight and headed to the door, wondering who would come at this time at night, the city still in total darkness.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Andy's tear-stained face. For one thing, he was thinking that her boyfriend would actually be the one comforting her, but knowing Luke, well that was enough said.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah…You wanna talk?"

There was a moment's hesitation on Andy's face before she pushed him to the wall…

"No."

And started kissing him. Passionately. Her hands were trying to feel every inch of him, his chest, his back, his hair. She then wrapped her arms around Sam's neck while his hands settled on her hips as he closed the door with his foot and guided her inside, still kissing each other.

The next thing they were on his bed, taking each other's clothes off and making love together.

Andy fell asleep on Sam's chest, her breathing slow and even. He stroked her beautiful face and pushed the stray hairs falling on her face behind her ears. The candle light gave her a distinct glow that made her seem more at peace than she was when he first saw her at his door. He tried to remember every detail, the flowery scent of her hair, the touch of her soft skin and the look on her face as she sleeps on his chest. This night was about Andy and Sam. There was no 15 Division, no Luke, no criminals, it was just the two of them. Yes, he never wants to forget this moment because tomorrow, everything might go back to the things they were before.

It was still dark when Andy woke up. She could still feel Sam's arms on her, still holding her as if not wanting to let go. She smiled and tried to enjoy being in his arms a little longer.

Last night was a moment of weakness. She knew that she shouldn't have come running to him, but she couldn't resist it anymore. Andy knew it was wrong, but it wasn't a mistake. Sam makes her feel safe. She didn't know how to explain it, yet she knows that it's true, that he had her back and protect her no matter what. Being with Luke was nothing compared to the sensations she was feeling when Sam was near. She didn't feel anything in Luke's arms, but how is it that in Sam's arms, she feels that everything will be alright?

'_I don't know why you make me feel this way, Sam. All I know is that last night was perfect. Not exactly how I imagined us getting together, but perfect all the same.'_ Andy thought to herself as she carefully moved Sam's arms off of her. _'I don't know if this was just some booty call for you, you are a man after all. But I'll never know, will i?' _ She stood up slowly and gathered her clothes on the floor. _'I need to make things right first.'_

She kissed him lightly on the cheek after she put her clothes back on and gave him one last look before she quietly left his apartment.

Sam woke up at the sound of his alarm and was not surprised to see that Andy was gone.

'_I guess I was right about things going back to normal.'_

He was kind of hoping to share coffee or something you usually do when you wake up the next day beside the person you just had sex with. But no, she wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, Sam felt guilty for taking advantage of her. She was confused last night and he should've stopped her, but he didn't want to.

He tried to keep Andy out of his mind and continue his daily routine: took a shower, got dressed, drank coffee and headed down to the Barn. He was quite confused following the events last night, but was quite excited to see Andy. And he was surely in a good mood. He headed down to his desk when he saw something that made his heart clench. It was like all the happiness in the world had been drained out of him. It was Andy. She was with Luke in his office. Sam tried so hard to look away, but lost all sense of control to his motor skills. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he understood what was happening. Andy was smiling and she was hugging Luke.

'_She chose him…it was stupid of me to think that last night was something special. She was scared and she needed someone. And Luke wasn't there.'_

Sam looked away in time when Andy stepped out of Luke's office, still smiling.

"Good morning, Sam." Andy said happily.

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood." He replied a little too harshly than he had intended.

Sam knew he had to try harder to forget everything that had happened, but how could he when he had to sit in a car everyday beside her? He wanted things the way it was before, but doesn't want it all the same.

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Sam almost smiled at her attempt to make a joke, knowing the story behind it, instead he shrugged it off.

He ignored Andy after that, but he knew he couldn't avoid her forever. Not with them being partners and having to sit beside each other in the Cruiser for the whole shift. There was an awkward silence when they were inside the Cruiser. Andy could see his pained expression, but couldn't understand why he would be feeling that way. Did he regret what happened last night? Andy couldn't stand the deafening silence anymore. She had to let it out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She turned to face Sam as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. No response.

"Is it because of last-" Andy didn't even get to finish the question.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" Sam kept his eyes on the road the whole time. He couldn't look at Andy knowing that he'd go soft at the sight of her confused face. He had to do this. He was the training officer and she was the rookie. He had to end this and stop torturing himself. It's funny how things never even started and here he was thinking of ending it without giving it a chance. But what was the point of talking about it when clearly, she went running back to Callaghan?

"Are you gonna keep treating me this way then? Give me the cold shoulder? If you're mad at me, then tell it to my face."

"Fine! It is what is, ok? Don't overanalyze it, McNally."

"Oh…" Andy sat back and dropped it. She was staring outside the window, disappointed. She was kind of hopping that they could talk about what had happened, but it was clear that Sam wasn't interested.

'_It is what it is…to him it was nothing. Last night was nothing.' _Andy sighed deeply and concentrated on the streets. She felt weird. Like her heart was being pounded on by an elephant. It was a feeling that was new to her. She never felt like that with Luke, with him, everything felt dull. While everything with Sam was like an amazing explosion. With Sam, she was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews…this is my first fanfic so please bear with me especially with the inconsistencies…I know that Andy was supposed to have a week off after the shooting, but I kind of forgot that one. Anyway, this is a fanfic so anything goes, right? I don't really know how the story will pan out, I'm just figuring it out as I go…reviews are love may it be good or bad. Let me know what you think :D

I do not own rookie blue

* * *

It was pretty much a slow day. They drove around town and responded to a couple of complaints that turned out to be nothing serious. There was still that awkward silence between them. Andy was still looking outside the window. She didn't want Sam to see how hurt and affected she was. Now everything was over between them—their friendship, or whatever it was between them, hell she even misses him bossing her around even if only one day has passed. She would give anything for them to be okay again. Even if Sam hated her like when they first met, as long as they were talking again, she was fine with that.

Sam stopped at the red light. This gave him a chance to steal a glance at Andy. He could tell she was hurting. Sam softened his features and sighed.

'_Damnit! I shouldn't have looked at her.' _His heart melts at the sight of her. He could never stay mad at Andy even though she was the reason that he was hurting too.

'_Maybe I should have just listened to what she had to say at least we'd still be talking.'_ Sam was debating whether he should lower his pride and just talk to her. _'But who wants to talk when they know they're gonna be shut down?'_

End of shift came and Sam drove back to the barn. They never had that talk. They went their separate ways when they got to the barn, still ignoring each other.

Andy went in the locker room and started changing out of her uniform. She was kind of like in a daze, on autopilot as she put some stuff in her bag and in her locker. Traci entered and noticed right away that something was wrong. She sat down on the bench beside Andy and touched her arm.

"Girl, what is wrong with you?"

"Huh—what? Nothing!" Andy put on a very enthusiastic smile which totally looked fake to Traci. She arched an eyebrow.

"I doubt that. I know you long enough to know that that is not nothing." Traci looked concerned now.

"Okay, fine. But please, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Andy, I got your back." _See, it's not only Sam that has my back._

"Trace, don't freak out okay, but something happened."

"With what? Now stop delaying! Spill!"

"Something happened between Sam and me last night—"

"Finally! I thought something bad had happened." Traci let go a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute…What?" Andy looked at her friend, confused.

"Well, everybody kinda thought that there was something there anyway. I mean, the way he looks at you and the way you keep stealing glances at him…it was a matter of time before something happened."

Andy finally let her guard down and laughed at the thought that everybody thought that there was something going on between them.

"But we could lose our job over this!"

"Relax…Best has been rooting for the both of you. And they don't have proof, do they? It's just speculations. Don't worry, okay?"

"No, it's not okay because Sam isn't talking to me anymore and I don't know why…so I guess I won't be losing my job after all." Andy gave a weak smile.

"Oh…why don't you hang with me at the Penny? Nothing a little drink can't help."

Sam left the barn in a hurry, hoping to avoid everybody. He was just not in a mood to socialize. He walked fast to his truck when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Sam! My man! Where are you headed off to so quick?" It was Oliver.

"I'm tired. I just want to go home."

"Are you though? Or are you just trying to avoid somebody?" Oliver gave him a there's-something-fishy-going-on look.

"What are you talking about?" Sam faked boredom and hoped that Oliver would quit it, but knowing his friend, it was gonna be a long night.

"Well for starters, whatever's going on between you and McNally, let's just say it's so thick you could cut it with a knife."

"That obvious, huh? I guess I'm not that good of a liar then."

"Look, I'm your friend and I know you. One day you can't keep your eyes off her and now you're avoiding her. Something is definitely up."

"I guess I'll be having a drink with you then, Oli."

"Good call, Sammy."

The Penny was packed as usual, mostly of cops who just ended their shifts. Sam was at the bar with Oliver. He specifically chose that space because it was in was in the line of sight of the table where Andy and Traci were sitting in the corner. Andy was talking animatedly with Traci and Sam noticed that she was smiling.

'_God, she is beautiful.' _Sam was captivated by her beauty, not only the physical aspect because obviously she was hot, but also her kindness and willingness to help others. He loved that about her—he loved everything about her.

'_So, I love her now?' _Sam was confused as ever. He knew that he was feeling something for her, but denied it instead because he was afraid that things would get complicated. He didn't want to admit it because Andy might not feel the same way, especially when she had Luke. He was never one to be able to break up a happy couple and of course, he was also thinking about their jobs.

"Why don't you just tell her?" He was so deep in thought that he hadn't felt Noelle sit beside him and Oliver.

"What?"

"For a guy who thinks he's pretty awesome, you sure are dense." He looked at Noelle and Oliver laughed.

"Did I say something out loud?" _'Did I have too much to drink already? I don't think so.'_

"No, but it is written all over your face." Oliver offered to explain.

"Let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Let's not talk about what?" Jerry said, sneaking up behind the three of them.

"Why don't you go talk to Traci over there."

"No can do. She's having a girl on girl bonding time with McNally. No boys allowed."

"Whatever. Just let me enjoy my drink."

The four of them ordered another round of drinks when Sam noticed blonde hair enter the Penny out of the corner of his eye. He didn't need to look to know who it was and where it was headed. It was Luke and he was headed straight for Andy's table.

"Looks like Callaghan's not a boy then." Sam tried to be as uninterested as he could possibly be, but the others knew otherwise.

"Jealous much?"

"Whatever, Jerry. I'm heading home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sam stood up and headed straight for the door. Andy had been secretly looking at him the whole night, sending him mental messages to just come over and talk about things. She was hoping the alcohol would loosen him up, but with no such luck. She saw Luke heading over and was disappointed that her mental messages went to the wrong head.

Sam left, not taking a second look. He didn't really want to see Andy flirting around with Callaghan and vice versa. He was already heartbroken enough, realizing that he loved her and yet he couldn't just go up to her and tell her how he felt. Sam Swarek was never afraid of anything, but he was definitely afraid of this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys! Again, thank you for the comments! I hope you keep it coming coz it's what inspires me to update faster and write a really good one. Anyway, I think this chapter is kinda boring…I'm stuck in a rut right now and my creative juices aren't really flowing. This is a filler chapter since it's still kinda early to reach the climax of the story, but still I did my best. I hope you like it!

I do not own rookie blue

It was after parade and they all got their assignments for the day. Sam wasn't in the mood for work today since he knew he'd be trapped in the cruiser with Andy again. He knew he would have to talk to her sometime, but he just wasn't ready to bear his soul to her yet. That and he were scared of what her reaction would be. He was also a little hung over from last night. He had a couple of bottles at home and drank them all until he had passed out on the couch.

This was affecting him too much already. He can't concentrate on work if she was beside him all the time. He wasn't paying much attention during parade since all he could think about was telling Andy how he felt about her. He wanted to tell her, he did. The problem was he couldn't decide whether he should. And it was driving him crazy already. If he did tell Andy and she felt the same way, then everything would be alright. But if Andy indeed chose Luke, then telling her would destroy whatever's left of their relationship or whatever it was.

'_I have to tell her now. Whatever happens, I have to tell her. There is no perfect time. There is only now. If I don't do it, the moment will just pass and I'll have missed my chance.'_ Sam thought repeatedly, trying to convince himself. He stole a glance at Andy once in a while. She looked straight ahead, her face devoid of emotion.

After Andy got home last night, she tried everything to push Sam out of her head. But every time she did, it all keeps knocking back. She remembers everything in vivid color, from the first day they met to the time they kissed. This was killing her inside. _'Why do I always suck at relationships?' _Tears started to stream down her face. The thing is there was something she wanted to tell Sam too. The only problem was she was doubtful whether he'd take it especially after what had happened the past few days. She cried a bit, tiring her until she fell asleep.

They had been driving around town for a couple of minutes already when Sam pulled over at the next empty alley.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

'_How I miss the way you say my name.' _Sam thought to himself and took a deep breath.

"McNally…Andy, we need to talk." He paused, trying to formulate what to say next.

"I know, that's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time."

"Andy, don't interrupt me." He used the TO voice on here indicating that it was not a request. Andy just nodded in response.

"What I'm gonna say is actually pretty hard for me to say, so you better listen up, McNally." He moved on the driver's seat to face her, looking deep into her eyes and holding her gaze. Andy was looking intently back at him, hanging on to his every word. There were a lot of things he wanted to tell her at the same time because he simply didn't know where to start and he didn't want to miss anything. But the main thing was to get his feelings out. All he had to do was say those words that could make them or break them.

"Andy, I—" Sam was about to say it when suddenly the radio crackled to life. There was an ongoing burglary at a local convenience store 5 minutes away from where they were. Sam reached for the radio.

"1505 responding. We're on our way." This was just not his day.

Sam turned the car on and sped off to the scene as Andy turned the sirens on.

"I guess you'll just have to wait, McNally." The side of his lip curved up, somewhat signifying a small smile.

"I guess so." Andy's mind was now on overdrive. She was thinking of the possible things that Sam would want to tell her and it made her nervous. She cursed the burglar in her mind. _'Bad timing, dude. Why did you have to rob someone the time Sam was supposed to tell me something? And why did it have to be somewhere near where we are?' _She knew that it was an irrational thought and that she was getting angry, but all she wanted was to get things out in the open. She wanted all this weight off of her and she didn't want to wait any longer. But it was their duty to serve and protect so maybe a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt.

They got to the scene pretty quick and saw a guy wearing a black ski mask hold a gun to the cashier's head, telling him to empty the money into the bag he was holding out. Sam and Andy had their guns drawn.

Sam tried to negotiate with black ski mask guy, but he wasn't very responsive. He threatened to shoot the cashier if Sam and Andy moved closer. Sam continued talking to the guy, trying to get him to lower his guard while Andy looked around the store. She had a very bad feeling in her gut. Something wasn't right. Her heart was pounding really fast inside her chest. That was when she realized that someone else was in the store.

It was as if time was moving so slow when Andy realized that the other guy in the ski mask was holding a gun and was aiming at Sam.

Sam heard a gunshot and it was instinct that he shot the black ski mask guy. The guy fell to the ground dropping his gun, while the other guy made a run for it. Sam looked to his side, noticing Andy on the floor, bleeding and barely conscious.

"Andy! Can you hear me? Stay with me, okay? Open your eyes! Andy!" Sam had radioed for back up as he knelt beside Andy. She was shot twice, one at her upper left arm and one at her side where the vest left her vulnerable.

Sam tied something to her arm to minimize the bleeding while putting pressure on the side wound. He held her in his arms while trying to keep her conscious.

"Andy! Look at me! Don't close your eyes. I'm here and I won't ever let you go." Andy was staring up at him, her eyes lifeless. She lifted her unaffected arm to touch his face. Her touch was soft, the energy was leaving her body. Sam held her hand to his face. He could feel her hand growing cold and her blood on him.

"Sam…"

"Sshhh…save your energy." He lowered his head to kiss her cheek and she smiled slightly. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Andy, don't you dare die on me. I still have so many things to say to you…"

"Tell me later…I feel so tired now." She let out a small whisper as Sam held on to her tightly.

Everything was getting blurry. Sam's face was not so clear anymore. She could hear his voice in the distance and she could feel his arms around her. If she was going to die, this was the way to go, in the arms of the one she loves. She wanted to tell him now before everything's too late, but she was too weak to talk. She regretted not telling Sam earlier. If she died, then he'll never know how she feels about him. She looked at Sam, trying to keep his face on focus. If she did die, then Andy would want Sam's face to be the last thing she saw. Her eyes were failing her, it was getting dark again, but she could hear other people now. She couldn't understand what they were talking about since the voices were so far off and it gets farther every second until she could hear nothing. There was nothing, only darkness and silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam didn't realize that tears were streaming down his face. At that moment he was very afraid. Especially when Andy said that she "felt very tired now" and slowly closed her eyes. He held her tight, hoping that if he did, he could give some of his life to her. All he could think of was how much he loved her, how much he wanted to tell her right now and how he wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt. He didn't care about Callaghan anymore or that they weren't allowed to be romantically involved. All he wanted was for her to open her eyes and he'd tell her. He doesn't care whatever would happen next as long as she was okay. Andy had passed out and Sam realized that she had stopped breathing.

Sam was still holding her in his arms when he saw red and blue flashing lights outside the store. Paramedics rushed in and Sam had to let go of Andy so they could properly assess her. He watched as they intubated her since it was too risky doing CPR because she might have a broken rib due to the entry wound at left side. One paramedic was pumping air into Andy's lungs while the other gave her a shop of epinephrine since her pulse rate was weak and thready. Sam was so overwhelmed that all he could do was nervously watch them as they tried to save the girl of his dreams. They were about to load her on the ambulance when Oliver popped up behind Sam.

"You better go with her. Don't worry; I'll take care of this. Noelle and Epstein were able to catch the other guy." Oliver gave Sam's shoulder a supportive squeeze. Sam nodded in response and hopped in the ambulance.

He was holding her hand again as the ambulance sped off to Toronto General Hospital. Sam heard snips of the paramedic's conversation about Andy's condition and it wasn't good. He didn't dare ask more.

He was so deep in thought, looking at her pale face. _'That was very stupid Andy…jumping in front of a bullet like that. When you get through this, I'm gonna give you a long lecture about that.' _He gave a small smile, remembering the first few days when he became her training officer. There was nothing he could do now except to stay positive that Andy will be fine. Andy was a fighter, she always has been and he was definitely positive that she would get through this.

When they got to Toronto General, the paramedics efficiently relayed Andy's condition to the medical staff waiting at the ER.

"Two gunshot wounds. Left shoulder and left side of the chest, approximately at the third rib. Patient was intubated due to the risk of rib fracture. IV on fast drip, shot of epi in. Absence of respiration, pulse is rapid, but thready. BP is 80/50 mmHg."

"Okay! Book and OR STAT and acquire 2 packs of whole blood of her type."

Andy was taken to the operating room and Sam had to stay in the waiting area. That was when he realized that he was drenched in Andy's blood. She had lost so much blood. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Shaw here."

"Oliver, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything man."

"I have extra clothes in my locker; can you bring it over when you're done there? I'm kinda soaked in Andy's blood and I don't want to leave the hospital just in case she needs me."

"How's Andy? Everybody's been asking."

"They just took her to the OR. I won't know for a couple of hours."

"Okay. Update us when you hear anything."

Sam flipped his phone close and sat down. A couple of minutes later, Traci and Jerry had arrived bringing Sam's clothes. Traci looked awful. It was obvious that she had been crying on their way to the hospital.

"Here are your clothes. Oliver had to stay and do your paperwork. Why don't you go clean yourself up while Traci and I wait here for the doctor."

Sam nodded in response and went to the nearest restroom. He wanted so bad to get out of his blood stained clothes that he didn't argue with Jerry. It reminded him that Andy took a bullet for him to save his life. He was the reason she was suffering now. He couldn't even protect her.

'_Stop blaming yourself. Andy wouldn't blame you. She's just stubborn and she's good that way.' _He took off his clothes and used a paper towel with water to wipe down Andy's blood that had dried on his skin. He put on his fresh clothes and washed his face. He faced his reflection. _'Yes, she is stubborn and she will be alright."_

Sam exited the restroom only to find a doctor talking to Jerry and Traci. Traci looked more distraught than ever, if that was even possible. Sam quickened his pace until he reached the three of them.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Jerry stayed silent while Traci was sobbing in his arms.

"I'm afraid that Ms. McNally is in a very difficult situation. We were able to retrieve the bullet from her shoulder, but the one that entered the chest had broken into fragments and are now flowing with the blood to other parts. The good news is, we were able to locate the bullet fragments and will be able to operate safely to remove them. The bad news is, she has lost a lot of blood and her blood type is very rare. We don't have that at the blood bank at this moment." Sam looked at the doctor with worry.

"So what happens now?" He asked, almost a whisper.

"We can't operate without having blood to transfuse. We don't want to risk her going into hypovolemic shock. But the longer we leave the bullet fragments in her system, the higher the risk of her going into septic shock or systemic infection."

"What did you say her blood type was?"

"AB negative. It's very rare."

"Great! I'm AB negative. Take all the blood you need, I don't care. Take everything. Just save her."

The next thing Sam knew, he was being led by a nurse to a room where he was instructed to lie down on the bed. In a matter of minutes, they had started the process to harvest his blood. He was thankful when he heard that the doctor had said his blood type. There was something he could do after all. He could save Andy's life.

A couple of hours had passed and a lot of them had been waiting for news of Andy's surgery. In the waiting area, Sam, still weak and dizzy after he too lost blood, was sitting in between Oliver and Noelle. Andy's dad was across them, sipping coffee. Traci and Jerry were on the couch with a sleeping Leo while the other rookies were standing in the corner.

The door opened and a doctor approached them. The group gathered around him as he started to speak.

"The surgery was successful. Ms. McNally will be fine. She's still unconscious, but you could go see her right now. One at a time."

Everybody let out a sigh of relief and started hugging each other. Tommy was the first one to go in. The rookies went home since Andy was still unconscious and needed much rest. They'd come back when she was awake. Oliver and Noelle had left too, saying that Best gave Sam a day off tomorrow because of the events today. It was just the two of them, Sam and Jerry.

"So where's Callaghan? Isn't he supposed to be here worrying about his girlfriend?" there was obvious bitterness in his voice.

"He was working on something when we left the Barn. He said he didn't need to be here anymore. He sends his best wishes to Andy."

"He's an idiot." Sam didn't understand why Luke would put his job before Andy. If it were him, Andy would always be a priority.

Jerry had said goodbye to Sam as Tommy exited Andy's private room. He said he was heading home too.

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll stay with her tonight and I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thank you, Sam. Take care of my daughter."

Sam sat on the chair beside Andy's bed. He was silent as he took her hand in his and looked at her face. She looks better now. He smiled knowing that it's his blood circulating inside her, giving her life. He didn't realize how tired he was since he was so busy worrying about Andy, but now he could finally sleep knowing that she was safe. He leaned on the bed, still holding her hand until he fell asleep.

Sam woke up, hands still entwined with Andy's, and realized that it was dark out. He instinctively checked his watch. It was 4 AM. No wonder his neck hurt. He'd been in the same position for almost 10 hours. He must've been really tired if he had slept that long. But he had to admit, it wasn't just the physical stress of the day and worrying about Andy. There were also a couple of sleepless nights he had to endure just thinking of her. She was literally the girl of his dreams. And as much as he would deny its corniness, he knew it was true.

He looked at her face as he drew circles on her hand using his thumb. He knew she was asleep, but he was still hoping that she would still hear him.

"Andy, I know you're asleep, but I wanna tell you something. I've been holding this in for a long time and its driving me crazy. I love you. And if you're awake, you'd probably say you love Luke. Maybe that's why I chose to tell you this right now, when you can't interrupt me. And as hard for me to say this, but yeah, I'm jealous. Callaghan doesn't even appreciate you, but you still love him. He's one lucky guy then. But I want you to know, that I'm right here. I will never leave you and I'll always have your back."

Sam was on a roll. He continued to talk, opening up to her and telling her all his secrets. At one point, he felt ridiculous talking to her. It wasn't just the same without her talking back. He sighed deeply. This conversation was a little one-sided. He still doesn't know what Andy would say back or where they were in their "relationship".

"You know Andy, it was very stupid what you did yesterday. You shouldn't be jumping in front of bullets. Most people with sense just jump out of the way. What were you thinking? I don't want you to get hurt. You're lucky enough that we had the same blood type. What if we weren't? You could have died." His tone went from sarcastic to serious after feelings from yesterday had re-emerged within him. He feared for Andy's life and it was an ugly feeling.

"What will I ever do with you? You never listen to me."

"What? Of course I listen to you! You're my training officer." Sam was startled at first, thinking that he was just imagining it, but he wasn't. He let go of her hand. Andy gave him a small smile.

"How long have you been awake? And how much have you heard?"

"I woke up before you, Sam. I didn't wake you because you looked so tired. And it was sweet that you were holding my hand. I wanted it to last a little longer." Blood flooded Andy's cheeks. "I heard everything."

"So you let me talk for almost an hour? You are unbelievable."

"Well, you had this little speech prepared. It would be rude to interrupt you. And besides you just said that you chose this time to tell me because you know I wouldn't be able to talk back and interrupt you." It was Sam's turn to be embarrassed, but he hid it well after years of undercover work.

"So…uhh…you want me to call Callaghan?"

"You don't have to." Andy was suddenly busy with her hands.

"Why not? If I were your boyfriend, I'd want to know if something happened to you, good or bad. And I'd be with you in a flash."

"Because he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Since when?"

"Remember the day after the black out?"

_Andy left Sam's place that day. She went home to her apartment to get cleaned up. She had realized that she didn't love Luke the way she thought she did. Sure he was a great guy, perfect in fact. But maybe not perfect for her. She loved Sam, she always has. She was just too scared to take the risk because she was afraid of getting hurt and losing him._

_She went to the Barn even though it was too early for her shift. She was looking for him and she knew he'd be there. She knocked on his door and he had signaled her in._

"_Andy, are you ok? You're a bit early, don't you think?"_

"_Yes, in fact I'm great! Well not really because I just killed a man, but other than that I'm okay. I'm actually here to talk to you."_

"_What about?"_

"_About us…"_

"_Oh…I knew this was coming."_

"_It's just that I don't think we're right for each other. You're a great guy, don't get me wrong, but I just don't love you that way." Andy closed her eyes as if preparing him to get angry and start raising his voice. Instead there was a soft smile on his face. She was puzzled by his weird reaction._

"_It's Swarek, isn't it?"_

"_What? No!"_

"_It's okay Andy, I know."_

"_That obvious, huh?"_

"_I was kinda getting that feeling. I was just waiting for you to say something. Of course I hoped it wouldn't happen, but I love you and I want you to be happy. Just remember that if you need anything, I'm here."_

_Andy didn't need to say anything. Luke understood her. She gave him a smile and moved closer to give him a big hug. Luke had hugged her back. And they parted as friends._

"I tried to tell you when I walked out of his office, but I got the impression that you thought that us hugging was a sign that I was picking him."

"I was a jerk. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If my judgment wasn't so clouded yesterday, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Don't be sorry. I wouldn't have it any other way. If I didn't end up in the hospital, you would've never told me all those feelings you were holding in." She smiled and Sam reached out for her hand.

"So what now, Sir?" She asked teasingly.

"If we choose to continue whatever this is we have, we need to keep it on the down low as long as you're still my rookie. Are you okay with that?"

"As long as I'm with you…"

"Now that we've settle that, you need to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Sam had already been sitting on Andy's bed and looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't want you to be reckless again. You need to promise me that you would stay away from harm's way if you could. I could've lost you, you know."

"I can't promise you that. Because if ever it would happen again, I would gladly take that bullet for you. Because I love you and I have your back too. And as much as you want to keep me safe, I don't want you to get hurt too. So don't make me promise coz I know I'm not gonna keep it."

Sam sighed and lowered his head to Andy's, their lips inches away. "You are just so stubborn! And I love that about you. I love everything about you. I love you Andy."

With that he closed the distance and kissed her and kissed and kissed until they broke apart for air. At that moment, Sam had forgotten all the stresses of the previous days. He was happy and he knew she was too. Only a couple more months left until they can finally be together in public.

"So is it true that I have a little piece of you in me?"

"Yeah. Like two liters of me, in fact." She laughed

"You'll always be with me, Sam. Flowing through my veins, and into my heart. Figuratively and literally."

Sam smiled at her, dimples and all showing. And it made Andy's heart flutter. She could get used to this. She doesn't need to be afraid anymore because it was Sam. She knew that he would never leave her. They just had this bond that was stronger now. Nothing could come between them now that they have each other.

They were both happy, nothing could be more perfect than this moment. They both looked at each other, a silent agreement between them. Sam gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and she had smiled up to him.

-the end-

A/N: what did you guys think? Hate it? Love it? Whatever you think, please comment! It would greatly be appreciated!

Anyway, I've been rummaging through our old dvds and one dvd gave me an idea for my next fanfic (rookie blue, of course!). that's why it took me a little longer to update coz I had to write down my ideas before I forget. Anyway, I hope you guys would read it too. Thanks again for the support! It inspires me to continue writing :D

Xoxo, stargazergirl91


End file.
